


talk dirty to me

by inacolloquialsense



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, well foreplay while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacolloquialsense/pseuds/inacolloquialsense
Summary: quinn's an impatient beaver while murray's on the phone





	talk dirty to me

Brian watches his boyfriend pace around the room before tugging him onto his lap. “I’ll give you something cream filled.” He kisses the side of his neck unoccupied by an iphone. 

“Quinn, be quiet. I really have to get in touch with the bakery before it closes. I need cannolis for the wrap party.” Murr holds his hand over the receiver of the phone. “I swore to Lindsay I would, and she’ll have my ass if I flake.”

“Hmm. Lucky girl.” Brian grinds his hips up, making sure James doesn’t miss his erection pressing into him. He wraps his arms around Murray and keeps bucking into him. “Just call tomorrow. You’ve been on hold forever, anyways.”

James pants at Q’s movements, gasping and closing his eyes for a moment before refocusing. “Fuck. No, I’ve gotta do this today or they won’t have the order ready in time. This shouldn’t take much longer. Promise.” Murr pushes away Quinn’s arms and stands, adjusting himself in his jeans.

“Is that still the same promise from 30 minutes ago?” He gets on his knees and undoes Murray’s belt, shoved away right after pulling down the zipper. Q frowns and places his hand over his groin, massaging gently. “What’s wrong? I’m not making any noise.” He looks up innocently.

“Jackass. I swear to god I-” James’ tone changes from angry to apologetic on a dime. “No, no. I’m so sorry Sir. I was not talking to you. No. I was hoping to place an order for tomorrow.” He’s pacing again, gesticulating with his free hand for the man on the other end of the line.

Quinn smirks. He stands and is able to shepherd Murr to the edge of the bed. Using his inability to talk back to his favor. He pushes his shoulders until he sits down and kneels between his legs. He gets frowned at while he pulls James out of his pants, spits in his palm, and squeezes his length. Murr shakes his head and pushes his hand. Q gives a surprised look then a shrug and starts stroking him.

“Ahhh. I’m sorry my cat just bit me.” He listens to a reply. “I know he’s a rotten animal. I’m thinking about putting him down.” He gives a pointed stare. “Anyways, I’d like to order three dozen cannolis. I was hoping for this Friday.” The voice on the other end gets louder.

He places light kisses up the underside of his dick while James is screamed at. Murr lays his hand over the back of his head and Brian licks over the tip before taking it in his mouth. He rolls his tongue in circles and a happy sigh escapes Murray. Q bobs his head up and down, jerking off the rest with his hand.

“Yeah. Uh huh. Ooohh hhmhMMm.” James nods mindlessly, barely registering the words in his ear. “I-if there’s any way to make this happen I’d be very grateful. Wait?” Murr’s body goes rigid, and the fist in Quinn’s hair is tight, causing him to stop. “Another place? Yes. Please. Marcelino’s at 526-2947. Thank you. Thank you so much.” He hangs up and dials urgently.

Brian pops off to smile. “Sounds like good news, bud. I’m glad to hear it.” He’s right back to stroking him, faster than before.

“I don’t have time for this. Please just- Yes. Hello? This is Marcelino’s?” James lies back in defeat. Q pulls Murr’s pants off then his own. “I was calling to buy three dozen cannolis for this Friday. Geno’s recommended you for quick and excellent work.”

Quinn grabs some lube and a condom from the side table and slicks up his hand. He’s noticed Murray’s eyes are closed, trying desperately to concentrate on the task at hand. Q kneels and wraps a hand around his dick, pulling in fast but stead motions. It doesn’t get the reaction he’s hoping for as James lets out a barely audible sigh and clenches his fist.

“Yes. I know it’s a tight squeeze, but I’m willing to pay for it. I really, really need this to happen. Please.” James is pressing his fist to his forehead, over the bridge of his nose.

Brian skips a step and pushes two fingers in knuckle deep. Murr is clenched around him and his eyes open in an instant. He let out a shocked yell and dropped his hand over Q’s. Quinn presses his lips to the back of his hand.

“AAaaAAAHH. O-oh bad dog.” Murray throws out the paltry excuse. “Naughty. No. Look what you did. I’m sorry ma’am. Brian’s just being a bit of a brat. I’ll set him straight later. Yes. 36 is correct, but I’ll take as many as I can get. 50? That’s even better.”

He moves his fingers in a scissoring motion, pumping them in and out slowly. When Murr tries to lean up to glare Q holds him down with a hand over his chest. He stands to half sit on the bed with a leg dangling over the edge, not wanting to miss James’ expressions.

“I’ll pay in cash. Thanks. See you Friday morning.” The words come out in rushed staccato. He hangs up and his arm goes limp. After a second he pushes his phone so it slides off the mattress, making a soft thud on the carpet. “What the hell, man?”

“So you’re gonna set me straight?” Q leans down to quickly touch his lips to Murr’s. He hovers over him an inch away.

“Something like that.” James grabs his collar and pulls him down.


End file.
